Revelation
by Koukaku
Summary: Slade Wilson takes over the police department Dick Grayson works at. As revenge for betraying him in the past, Slade forces Dick to reveal all of his past and current personas to his coworkers. This is not completely cannon.


**This in no way follows the comics. Well, somewhat. However, I would just like to say that I think that this is an interesting backstory for Dick Grayson. If anyone would like to take ideas from this story to write their own I am all for it. Send me the link. I mostly just wrote this because I love he fanfictions where things are revealed. I feel that there are not enough ones for the police force.**

* * *

Officer Grayson knew he was screwed.

There had been very little crime that day and for once, all of the officers were at the station. Of course that's was when everything went wrong.

The power had gone out and seeing as it was past dusk no one could see a thing. Something started attacking the cops one by one, and before anyone realized what was going on they were all tied up in expert knots, but, for some reason, lacking gags.

They were placed in some sort of makeshift half circle and Dick himself was sitting in the otherwise empty gap they were facing. He was actually gaged.

"Talk and I'll shoot" the voice came from behind him and, feeling the pressure of a gun on his temple, made him realize why no one was talking.

The familiar voice scared him much more than the loaded gun. He'd know that smooth voice anywhere and the singled eyed masked face displayed in the corner of his eye only proved what he knew to be fact.

And yet, although he knew that it was Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke the Terminator, that had a gun to his head and had tied up the rest of his coworkers, he also knew that he would have to pretend not to know who he was.

Knowing Slade, his secret wasn't safe for long. But what exactly did he want?

It appeared he did not need to wait long because Slade was talking again in that same horribly smooth voice that still haunted Dick's nightmares.

"Hello officers," he greeted. "I came to share the truth about our favorite little rookie here. Isn't that right Dickiebird?" Dick could practically hear Slade's grin as he glared up at that single eye.

Removing the youngest cop's gag, he moved to Dick's partner, Amy. Slade mirrored his earlier position with Dick by casually placing the gun against her temple and clicking off the safety.

They rest of the cops were still silent but Dick could almost hear their unasked questions and he knew that his cover was blown and that he was, in fact, screwed.

Brushing aside his growing unease he grinned and took a relaxed pose, still restrained by the ropes. If Slade didn't want you to get free, you didn't get free.

"Missed me did you?" he commented. "I'm rather ashamed it took you this long to find me. Nine years, Deathstroke, nine years."

The other cops were extremely lost, he could tell. One of the braver ones hissed, "The hell you talkin' bout Grayson?"

Dick ignored him. Still looking evenly at Deathstroke he commented, "So you're here to make me give away all of my secrets are you?" He gave a small nod probably still smirking, the bastard. "But Slade this is so not asterous," Dick whined but continued to grin as the masked man winced at the use of his name.

Quickly regaining his composer, he continued to explain his evil plot. "Not only are you going to be reviling your current persona but also your past ones. Oh, and Richard. I'll know if you lie so don't even try or I will shoot her." pressing the gun harder to Army's head Slade and Dick had a short, silent exchange.

Dick knew that there was no way out of this one so he simply rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to his fellow cops.

"I guess it's story time," Dick said much calmer than he felt. The cops shared glances and anyone could tell they were bursting with questions.

However, it was Amy who spoke, "What are you talking about Grayson? How do you know Deathstoke? And what do you mean 'story time'!"

Dick sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position. When he opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted by Slade, who's eye was swimming with amusement, "Dickie and I go way back." He started, "in payback for betraying me I'm going to force him to narrate his life's story for you."

Tapping the gun thoughtful on Amy he finished with, "I'm positive that you will all find Officer Grayson's past extremely interesting, isn't that right Ren?"

Dick hated that nickname. When he was Slade's apprentice, Renegade, Slade always called him that off of missions.

One cop, who was resentful of Dick due to his partnership with Amy, sneered, "Is your name not even real? 'Ren'?"

Slade chuckled, "No, his name is very real. Ren is simply a nickname." Turning to Dick he looked expectantly.

Dick dipped his head in defeat. "So you want me to start at the circus?" He asked. Slade nodded and so the tale began.

"My name is Richard Grayson and I was born in the circus. My parents were trapeze performers and so I became one too and joined the act when I was about four."

The cops realized that they were not particularly against Dick sharing his past, seeing as none of them knew anything about him. He was a mystery.

They listened intently, "When I was six the wires for our act, The Flying Grayson's, were sabotaged by a local mob boss, Tony Zucco," he spit the name like the poison that it was. "I watched my parents, aunt, uncle, and cousin fall to death.

"My social service worker was racist and due to my gypsy blood she did not make an effort to place me in an orphanage and instead threw me into juvie."

Many cops sent him glances screaming pity. Dick tried to look his coworkers in their eyes as he spoke but he knew that eventually he would have to drop his confident façade.

"I was still learning English and I was six. These factors made me the perfect target to bullying. Eventually I created a good plan and ran away."

Slade tapped his foot impatiently, "Oh get to the good parts already!"

Dick glared at him but continued. "I was found by my great, great, great, grandfather, William Cobb, who worked for The Court of Owls. "

Dick paused to take in the confused faces. He explained, "The Court of Owls was in Gotham. They have a poem and most believed they were not real; I assure that they were.

"Beware the Court of Owls

That watches all the time

Ruling Gotham from shadowed perch

Behind granite and lime

They watch you at the hearth

They watch you in your bed

Speak not a whispered word of them

Or they will send the Talon for your head."

Dick cleared his throat, "When you turn a certain age you were given a serum that advances your healing and endurance. It also makes you immortal." Shifting awkwardly, he continued, "I was trained to be the Talon."

Pausing to let it sink in, he could see realization was displayed on many faces. "So you killed people?" Amy voiced the question running through everyone's heads.

Dick nodded in a silent confirmation.

To distract himself from other's horror filled looks he continued, "When I was nine the League of Shadows came to visit. They were in need of a good assassin and they had their sights set on me. The Court sold me to them."

Everyone had heard of the League of Shadows; they knew what they were capable of. "They had many assassins train me but my one consistent, hired, trainer was him," Dick jerked his head in Slade's direction.

Wanting to get this over with he continued, "Slade discovered that The Demon had ordered for me to be his host body, and not wanting to waste my amazing skills," Dick flashed a cheeky grin towards the villain, "he decided to kidnap me to make me his apprentice, Renegade."

Realization dawned on the cops. "Ren," one of them breathed. Dick gave said cop a small smile.

"By then I was eleven and the apprentice of a mercenary. Mind you, the whole time I had been rebelling because my parents believed that all life was precious and that killing was bad, but there is only so much someone at that age could do."

Throughout the tale Amy had felt growing disdain towards her partner or ex-partner, she had no idea what was going to happen when Deathstoke left, but now she realized that he had only been six and was recovering from a trauma.

She also knew that although outwardly he looked fine, he was freaking out. She sent him an encouraging smile when his gaze caught hers.

"After three years Batman decided to shut Deathstoke down. They fought and were evenly matched, when Slade called me in as backup I betrayed him and helped Batman win. He went to jail, where he should still be, but we all know you can't contain Deathstoke the Terminator.

"I was fourteen, trained, and homeless. Batman had been to my circus performance the night of the incident and, after telling him my story, he decided to adopt me."

The cops knew that Dick had done a lot of bad things within those eight years but they also knew that it wasn't exactly his fault. They were glad that something good had happened.

"I did not want to give up fighting since it was all I knew and opted to continue as Batman's protégé. He was hesitant at first but he knew what I could do and agreed in the end. I became Robin."

Everyone gasped. Robin was a well-known hero. The first sidekick. They couldn't believe that the happy butt kicking kid had such a dark past. Let alone him being Dick Grayson, someone that they saw almost every day.

"As Robin I was one of the original members of Young Justice. And later I formed the Teen Titans."

No one really knew what to do with this information. Rookie cop Grayson was a big time hero. Although being a vigilante was illegal, everyone was secretly thankful for them, just pissed that they had no control over them and knew nothing about them.

Well that was until now.

Dick was almost done, "Eventually I outgrew Robin and left both teams becoming Nightwing."

Dick wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. "I joined the police force to get better Intel and to help people by day also. I am an honorary Titan and Leaguer. Occasionally I help The Outlaws. Batman calls me for backup sometimes too."

He looked back up from the ground, "So there you have it. The life of Richard Grayson tied up with a bow."

No one moved. No one spoke. No one had any idea what to do with their newfound information.

Anyone could tell Dick was extremely apprehensive by his tense posture. He waited for something to happen.

"Well I'll be leaving now. It was nice to talk to you." Slade said as he stood to leave. He gagged everyone in turn. Dick last.

While securing the rag he whispered in Dick's ear, "you've got quite a price over your head." Before chuckling evilly and exiting the station.

Dick panicked when the meaning of those words set in. Someone had hired Deathstoke to kill him. Since Slade had left Dick deduced that he and everyone around him were about to be blown up.

Dick could almost swear he heard Slade's deep laughter as flames devoured his flesh.


End file.
